


Let's just try, okay?

by bckeybarnes



Series: Venom x Reader x Eddie [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parenting, Child Protective Services, Death Threats, Divorce, Eddie Brock is a Good Boyfriend, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Mutant Reader, Non-Graphic Violence, Parent Arrestment, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Pregnant Reader, Protective Eddie Brock, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Unplanned Pregnancy, Venom Symbiote is a Good Boyfriend, Venom Symbiote wants a Baby, Wanting of Children, dragon reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bckeybarnes/pseuds/bckeybarnes
Summary: Being a mutant makes it hard for you to want to have children, but Eddie and Venom want a baby.





	Let's just try, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: sexual assault, past child neglection, divorce, a parent being arrested, the other leaving, child protective services are mentioned, threats of death, mention of guns, pregnant reader, angst, fluff, crying, mutant reader

## You weren’t sure when it started, your mutation development.

Around the time your mom and dad got a divorce and all you heard was fighting and screaming? Maybe it was the police sirens from when your mom was arrested for letting her adopted brother, who you never met, sexually assault you at the age of ten that caused it. Or maybe it was when your dad left you at home at the age of 14 and never came back, maybe that did it. Ha, you still remember the lady who picked you up from your neighbor's house you’d been staying with since you ran out of food at your own house. 

Yeah, your neighbor Misses Grace and the woman who picked you up, Misses Bri, short for Brianna, were very nice. 

But no one wanted to adopt a traumatized thirteen-year-old, instead, they all wanted babies. 

So you grew up living with Miss Bri and her kids, Hannah, Roy, and Chris. The two boys were twins and were protective over you and Hannah, even if you were the oldest in your new family. A year later, your foster family was killed. 

By you. 

That night, the day of their death, you had found out you were a mutant. 

You were once again sexually assaulted, held at gunpoint while a group of four men took turns touching you. 

_This isn’t fair._

_This isn’t right._

_I don’t deserve this._

_I don’t have to sit here and obey them._

_This is NOT **FAIR**. _

_**I CAN PROTECT MYSELF!** _

Then, your bones broke, your body shifting around as the sound of your screams and the cracks of your bones echoed throughout the alley. 

When your body had finished the shifting, you had become a large dragon. Your scales were a pale s/c (skin color) and your eyes had gone from the average human eye to one of a reptilian with a slit as a pupil, and your eye color went from e/c to a soft gold. 

Your mutation.

You had murdered those men at the age of fourteen.

You then moved out of the state after cleaning up the bodies of the men and your family. 

(by cleaning up, you had set them on fire using a new ability you discovered that had come with being a dragon mutant.)

Then, you had buried all of your family’s personal belongings in a nearby desert, then you texted all of their friends and bosses from work that they were moving because of a family emergency. 

No one suspected you because there was nothing to suspect. 

You had moved to San Francisco, finished middle school, went to high school, then went to college only to drop out after finding it boring.

One day after walking home from your last day of college, a man pulled a gun on you and asked for your purse. That’s how you met Eddie and Venom.

Mid-shift, you were stopped by the sound of flesh being torn apart and bones snapping. Your dragon eyes looked over to the now dead man and widened as a large, black, gooey body filled your sight. Your eyes went back to normal quickly as your fangs shrunk back to a decent size.

The gooey monster had then emerged from its gooey self to a normal looking man.

Your eyes widened even more as you watched him reach for you.

“Hey! No! P-please don’t—“ Your body fell onto the ground with a loud  _thud_. “— Pass out...”

* * *

That’s how you met your  ~~boyfriend~~  boyfriends, Eddie and Venom.

They both accepted you as what you are with open arms and you accepted them with a shy smile.

But at the moment, your shy smile wasn’t present.

“Fucking Christ!” You growled, an aggressive rumbling sound coming from your chest as you clawed at the door which Eddie and Venom held shut.

“I’m sorry, Y/N! But it’s for your own good!” Eddie shouted over your growls and you just let out a loud snarl only to have Venom snarl back.

“ **BE QUIET, Y/N. YOU ARE BEING DRAMATIC**.” Venom snarled and you snarled back, your inner dragon coming out to play.

“Fucking fight me, Venom!” Was your response. A low chuckle came from the other side of the door and you growled.

“Please! Y/N, baby, it’s  _just_  a fucking pregnancy test. You don’t have to make it into a bigger deal than it is.” Eddie’s soft voice overruled your growls and you snorted.

“That’s funny, Eddie, cause you’re not the one growing the fucking thing nor do you have the X gene!” You snapped and could practically feel Eddie flinch.

“I-I’m sorry, Y/N, but baby, imagine how happy we’ll be with a tiny little creature that’s made from the both of us. That’s made from our love.” Eddie said and pressed his forehead against the door, silently begging you to look at things from his view.

“Goddamn it, Eddie! You-“ a breathy chuckle left your lips. “You don’t understand.” You muttered and pressed your own forehead against the door.

“No, I  _do_  understand, Y/N. I think you forget that I have an alien  _living_  inside of me. He is in me— shit that sounded weird, but you know what I mean.” He said and you bit your trembling lip. “I understand, sweetheart, I really do, but please. Let’s just try okay? If it gets too much... Abortion is always a thing.” Eddie’s voice broke at his last sentence and Venom snarled.

“ **NO. WE WILL NOT KILL OUR OFFSPRING IF IT HAS THE X GENE. WE’LL PROTECT IT**.” Your eyes welled up with tears as you placed a hand on your semi-flat stomach.

“Do you know h-how much danger they’ll be in for just being alive?” You whispered and clenched your eyes shut. “They’ll have to be kept from the world if their mutation is physical.”

“Baby, it’s okay, we’ll get through it together,” Eddie whispered back and you inhaled softly before exhaling. “Can we open the door now?”

“Yeah,” you said softly and the door opened slowly to reveal Eddie standing up, looking down at you with a gentle look on his face.

“I love you.” He said before moving to press his lips onto yours. “You ready?” You nodded and pecked his lips gently.

“I guess.” You replied quietly as you both walked to the bathroom, hand-in-hand. When you arrived, you turned to look at Eddie before turning back to grab the box with the test in it. Eddie stood there and raised his eyebrow at you, confused, then his face turned bright red. “You gonna sit and watch me pee?” You asked with a snort as Eddie turned even brighter.

“N-no!” He yelped and turned his body and ran out into the living room. A soft chuckle left your lips as you shut the bathroom door. You then turned towards the mirror and looked at your reflection.

Your hand was gently placed on your stomach as you stared down at your hand’s reflection. A frown appeared on your face while you lifted up your shirt, turning your body so you could observe your body from the side.

There it was.

The small bump.

A sob left your lips as your shirt dropped from your fist and you leaned against the wall, sliding down so you sat on the ground.

How you didn’t notice this was beyond you.

Venom even noticed it before you, always wrapping a protective tendril around your stomach while you laid in bed with them.

Tears finally fell down your face as your tough facade broke.

You pressed your free hand against your mouth as sobs began to erupt from your balled up form.

While  _you_  were upset, your inner dragon was enthusiastic at the thought of having a hatchling.

And you hated it.

After a few moments of gathering your emotions, you stood up and breathed out. Then you grabbed the test from the box and read the directions before following them.

You had to wait ten minutes.

You quickly did your business on the stick before snapping the cap onto it, then you opened the door after flushing and washing your hands.

Eddie was pacing in the living room.

His hands shook with anxiety and eagerness.

When the door opened, his eyes snapped towards yours, his own eyes softening at the sight of your eyes red and swelled up from crying.

“Baby...” He said softly and was at your side in an instant, opening his arms, and then engulfed your smaller body in his arms. A sob left your lips as you clenched the back of his sweatshirt.

“E-E-Eddie!” You stuttered as you cried into his chest. “I-“

“Shhh, it’s okay, sweetheart.” He whispered and pressed his lips to the top of your head. “It’s okay to cry, Y/N.”

A soft purring sound rang through your ears as you felt Eddie’s body grow in size.

“ **IT’S OKAY, SWEET Y/N**.” Venom said and his tongue ran across your lips and chin. A weak laugh left you and you looked up at him.

“Is it though? Will we be enough to protect our-“ you paused to breathe. “Our baby?”

Venom’s purring only increased in volume while he picked you up and walked you to the couch, sitting down, and then holding you on his lap so you were straddling him.

“ **OUR OFFSPRING**.” He said and pressed his large hand onto your stomach gently. You laughed and pressed your forehead against his.

“You’re gonna have to come up with somethin’ better than offspring, V.” You smiled and closed your e/c eyes. Venom’s purring only continued as you rested your body in his arms.

With his right hand pressed against your stomach, his left was wrapped around your waist protectively. His senses were on high alert due to his mate being in distress.

Your breathing slowed and your body went limp in your gooey boyfriend’s hold as your head now rested on his shoulder.

Crying was exhausting.

Venom’s chest rumbled as he stood up slowly and walked to the bathroom with you in his arms. A tendril reaches out from his body and grabbed the pregnancy test that was sitting on the side of the sink.

Two pink lines.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probs super short and shitty lmao. sorry!


End file.
